To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long-term evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A communication technology required by next-generation Internet of things (IoT) technology includes IoT or the like, which has characteristics significantly different from those of a cellular communication system according to the related art. More particularly, the cellular communication system uses a data rate, quality of service (QoS), or the like as yardsticks of quality of communication according to the related art. The IoT environment needs to secure a large number of connectivities, and a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) is considered an important factor that can reduce driving power since a mobile device is made smaller, limitations associated with a battery exist, and the like. In addition, in order to increase the coverage area of next-generation mobile communication and to secure the performance of a user at the edge of a cell, a power boost is required. The magnitude of a power boost that is possible is closely related to a PAPR due to the nonlinearity of a power amplifier, and reduction of the PAPR is directly related to the performance of increasing the coverage area.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for reducing a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.